Endings
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: The universe isn't as simple as we wish it to be. It is multi-verse. And with it comes different actions taken as well as different outcomes. Every chapter will be YuixKeima focused. CHAPTER 1: BAD END.


**BAD END**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

The weather was fine on the day that _old hell _broke loose.

"This is my bad ending." The God of Conquests has spoken.

"No, I don't want that." A goddess, no, a mere _vessel _of a goddess spoke back.

It was the same vessel who would callously follow him without his consent. Naturally, she would only add to the factors he could not afford to lose as casualties. And while the goddess within her had tremendous strength and a heart of flames which burned brighter in the heat of a battle, the vessel herself had no such extraordinary power. She was brave and reckless when he needed her to not be. As long as the matter concerned him, she would dive into it head first. Quite honestly, it was a bother.

Yui Goido was a bother to Keima Katsuragi even at a time like this.

"I can't let you do that to yourself… I will carry half of the weight of the burden from you." She firmly clasped his hands. There was a slight tremble in hers but she managed to compose herself. With a gleam in her eyes, she spoke. "This is _our _ending."

He promptly took them away from her grasp. "Hmph. I don't need any consolation flags." Such half-hearted things were hideous in 2D and even more so in REAL. He was a God. He would not stand for anything but the perfect ending.

This was not it.

"That's a pretty negative way to put it." Even Yui was clearly affected for the fighting spirit in her had obviously diminished. She did not even try to make an effort to argue.

"No, I'm just saying it the way it actually is." Keima scoffed and continued his stride with purpose. There was only one thing left for him to do: accomplish his true mission. "I'm going home. My games await me."

She grabbed his hand to stop him. "Then can you tell me what defines a bad ending?"

Or not.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Tell me. Please."

Once you've reached an ending, there is no time to regret decisions and no mercy to undo past mistakes. You only have the option of watching it unfold and if you're respectful or considerate enough, you'll even actually read the scrolling credits. Such was the state of the God of Conquest. Whatever action he would take right now was basically meaningless since the outcome has already been decided. And since the world would soon end, he believed that he might as well unleash the God within him and actually finish all his games before it comes to that.

To do this, he would require full concentration. This entailed eliminating distractions which translated to getting Yui off his back. He needed to break contact with such a nuisance. And if that meant answering a measly question then so be it. He shall entertain her but only for a strictly limited amount of time.

He ground his teeth. "A failure to fulfil a set of goals." He said with finality. It was odd that this was one of those exceptions where it was easier done than said. It surprisingly took significant willpower to admit it and much more to an audience.

She thought for a while and was deliberately analysed the sentence again and again in her head until she asked again. It was a rhetorical question. "But you only get to confirm that you got the bad ending at the last part of the game, right?"

Her eyes were burning with hope. It was such a shame that those that burned the brightest would also cry the hardest when that hope is doused.

By this time, she was now holding both of his hands again. "It only ends because a game too has its limits. There's only so much space to work on to stretch the gameplay as long."

"Get to the point. Although I can already tell where this is going." A speech to uplift his spirits? How pitiful. Did this God fall too far from his throne to be seen as so pathetic and in need of such speech? He just wanted to get this over with so he can return to his heaven.

Even she felt the irritation emanating from him. He didn't even make an effort to hide it which concerned her all the more and therefore strengthened her resolve.

"Sorry, I know you've heard this a million times before and I know it's hurt you for just as many. But I need you to hear this for one last time." After a deep breath, she spoke with seriousness.

"This is reality, Keima-kun."

Not _this _again.

He could understand why anyone would say that to him but Yui? She seemed the most supportive of his endeavors. "If you're trying to convert me over to the REAL side then it's useless. You're wasting the very last precious moments that you have."

"It's not a waste." She fervently embraced him. "Never say it is a waste because I'm still with you. That's more than enough to make me selfishly happy. Isn't it one's dream to spend her final moments with her lover?" She squeezed tighter.

"I never said I was your lover!" He adamantly rejected her. It was especially hard to get out of her embrace.

"Ah, but actions speak louder than words!"

"S-Shut up!" It was hard to think of a retort while his body was in such a position. His mind was not working at all.

"Yes, this is reality. It only ends when we, the 3D players, end." She stood on her toes so that their foreheads would lovingly touch. Both blushed harder. Their lips were so close that it also so tempting. "In our case, we can't change the circumstances of the ending but maybe we could at least change our goals?"

"What are you-"

Then she kissed him.

"I love Keima-kun." She whispered.

His face was red. "Hey, what are you-"

"I love Keima-kun!" She shouted.

His face was extremely red. "Hey!"

She shouted louder. She wanted the collapsing world to hear her. More than that, she wanted to make sure that Keima was listening to her. "My goal was to make him mine! My boyfriend! My husband! My lover!"

"Stop that!" And while he did his best to restrain her, it only prompted her to coddle him more.

Her hand gently caressed one side of his face and smiled. "Ah, but it looks like I keep getting turned down. And I really don't have the time to try again. So I'm fine with this. My new goal now is to steal him from all the other girls and hog all his last moments."

"Yui!" This time his voice was deadly serious.

It snapped both of them back to the REAL.

"Stop it." She disappointedly let him go. But to her surprise, he held her steady right after by gripping both her shoulders. His voice was soothing. It was a stark contrast to his yell just a few moments ago but it was a nice and welcomed change. "You don't have to do that anymore to cheer me up. The truth is…"

His hands slowly travelled upwards to cup her face leaving goosebumps all over. They locked eyes.

"You're scared too, right?"

The REAL could be so cruel even to those who liked living in it.

"Oh, my, it seems my vision's getting blurry." Tears streamed down Yui's face and as much as she wanted to stop them, all of her strength had left her. Her hands fell limply to her sides. Her knees were the next to give in as she knelt, her body no longer listening to her. "A girl like me should not cry in front of a boy like you. After all, you might cry harder."

"Stop thinking of nonsense." He knew that she didn't want to be seen like this so he took her in his embrace and let her pour it all out on his chest. "Men don't cry over REAL things. We weep over the 2D!"

An honest laugh escaped her for the first time since the disaster erupted. "Thank goodness. Then could you pretend that I'm not crying? Even if it's just for a little while."

They were locked in an embrace but there was nothing romantic about it. Keima knew that wasn't what Yui needed right now. It was an embrace filled with comfort. He knew that because it takes one to know one. Soon enough, his tears would mix with hers. And while this was not the perfect ending, he still had the responsibility to care for his conquests.

"This is my bad ending. But I could still make yours a happy one."

The weather was fine on the day that _old hell _broke loose. And only the weather will stay fine on the days after.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_Omake: Less Words More Action_

She kissed him.

"I love Keima-kun."

And kissed him again.

"I love Keima-kun."

And again.

"I love Keima-kun."

Once more.

"I love-"

His hand abruptly covered her mouth.

"Hey! I got your point already!"

"Really?" She pouted then grinned. "Then how about one more just to make sure?"

"Are you really comforting me or are you just enjoying yourself?!"

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUI GOIDO! **(Wow that's October 10 and today's... _belated!)_ I love you so much that I'll make you miserable as a gift! Wait. What.  
I only wanted it to be a oneshot but since it was short, I thought of turning this into a multi-chapter thing. The number of chapters will depend on the number of endings that I can list. So far I have: BAD, CLIFFHANGER, GAG, GOOD, GREAT. Not sure about the order but I'll definitely finish with GREAT.  
I'm cool with suggestions and I'll reply to the review, if you're an anon, I'll reply on the next chapter.

**Note: **Updates will be few and far in between. This will only be a side project of mine. I'm making Dangan Ronpa my main focus along with reviving my TWEWY fics. But I assure you this will not be abandoned. I have drafts for two already. That's all. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
